


Come Home - 13x23

by EmmaEsme



Series: Missing Scenes: Castiel's Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme
Summary: Castiel's reaction to Dean's choice.Part of the" Missing Scenes: Castiel's Stories" Series.





	Come Home - 13x23

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [回家 - 13x23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727347) by [EmmaEsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme), [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays)



> SEASON 13 SPOILERS!

                He sat on the cold marble step to the war room, the huge telescope could be seen through the library at his back. His right hand gripped his left and he wrung them together, over and over again. The footsteps which approached hurriedly from behind him sounded like the dull thuds, coming from somewhere far away, under the depths of the ocean.  As they came to a stop, he slowly turned and looked up over his right shoulder. There were no words, nothing he could say, but his expression spoke for him. Mary and Bobby just stared at him, mouths agape.  All he could manage was a slight shake of his head before he looked away. He stared at the floor, a new sensation coming over him. As he fought what he could only assume were tears... tears... like a human would shed, he began unconsciously grinding his teeth instead. His blue eyes glistened as he stared ahead into nothing.

***

                "Dean, you can't!" The words rang through his head over and over and over. The scene, repeating endlessly.

                "Cas, I don't have a choice!" Dean snapped, swiftly turning back to face him with a deadly gleam in his eye.

                Cas was stunned. An Angel of the Lord, stunned. His lip quivered. He couldn't say anything else.  He'd known Dean Winchester long enough now, long enough to know better than to try to convince him out of this madness.

                "...you're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel. Understand?" Dean spat at Michael coldly.

                " _You're so hot-headed Dean..."_ Cas watched helplessly as Dean made the deal. He knew what was coming. His heart sank, his whole body felt numb.  He saw the sly little grin on Michael's face as it was dawning on him that he would be in possession of his ultimate vessel.

                "Understand?!" Dean repeated, louder and stronger than before.

                "Sure, Dean." Michael had an undertone of contempt.

                Dean didn't care, he would do whatever it took to save his family. He spread his arms open impatiently, awaiting Michael.

                Cas thought he would throw up. What, he didn't know since he did not eat, never-the-less the nausea was there in full force. It took everything he had not to grab Dean and embrace him as tight as possible. As though, somehow he could hold on to the Dean he loved. The Dean he knew. The Dean he may never see again. In a moment's notice, and without unnecessary words, Dean began to glow. Michael's previous vessel crumpled to a heap on the floor before them. Dean appeared to be heaving a silent scream to the skies as the white light enveloped him completely. As quick as it began, it was over. Dean was lost.

                Cas released a long breath. Odd for an Angel, who doesn't require breathing. More and more, Cas found himself host to the nuances of humanity. When his eyes focused, Dean was facing him.

                "I can feel them Cas. I can _see_ them. I know exactly where they are."  Wonderment painted Dean's face.

                "I know Dean." Cas replied heavily. Dean did not understand Grace... or what it was to be an Angel. To be tied to all Creation.

                Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "I'll save them Cas, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

                "I could go with you." Cas offered. He didn't want to let Dean out of his sight ever again.

                "Everyone at the bunker will need you. Someone needs to stay with them. Help them. Protect them if things go south..." Dean trailed off and his eyes went blank. How had he suddenly gotten so unsure of this plan?

                Cas looked at the floor a moment. A strange sensation tingled behind his eyes. He looked up to Dean, eyes glossy. "Okay Dean." He would do anything for Dean. Anything.

                Dean took Cas' chin in his other hand and lifted it up slightly. His meadow green eyes meeting Cas'. "Don't worry." He repeated. "I'll be back soon. With Sammy _and_ Jack." His eyes slowly closed as he brought his mouth close, then softly pressed his lips against Cas'.

                As Dean moved to back away, Cas reached for him, bringing him back to him and into a tight embrace. Dean whispered in his ear and then was gone, leaving Cas hugging the air.

                "I love you too..." Cas whispered to himself.

***

               He didn't know when Mary and Bobby had walked away. He wasn't sure if they had even said anything to him. He couldn't see anything, wouldn't hear anything. He was trapped in that moment he lost everything. He put his head down on his hands and trembled. It felt as though he was forgetting that he was a powerful being, capable of destruction. Instead of exploding with light, his Grace becoming an atomic bomb which would destroy the bunker in his grief, he felt warm liquid on his cheek. His shoulders shook as he began bawling. Uncontrollably crying. Once such an odd gesture, so simple, now made so much sense. He didn't know he even had it in him.

                He knew his brothers. He may not know this other Michael the same way, but if he was anything like the warrior from his world, the warrior he'd known since creation, he knew he was right to feel hopeless. Even Dean, stubborn, hot-headed Dean, may not be able to will his way out of this one. If Michael upheld his end of the deal, Cas knew Sam and Jack would soon appear home and he wasn't foolish enough to believe Dean would be with them. His sobs began to abate as he continued on this train of thought. Surely Jack, who had brought Cas back from The Empty, could help rescue Dean. Surely.

                He lifted his head. "We're going to find you Dean." Cas felt new resolve. "We'll find you and we'll bring you home."

**Author's Note:**

> ** Dean could not see or feel Sam, due to the markings placed on his ribs by Cas so long ago. However he could see and feel Jack and Lucifer, leading him to their location.
> 
> ** Cas knew Sam and Jack would return, after all it was fated that Micheal would defeat Lucifer and in his world Dean exists, so he didn't consider doubting it.


End file.
